


Something I Can Hold On To Forever

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Age Of Adaline, But only for a bit, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, SO, Unrequited, and there are a lot of historical inaccuracies i know dont tell me, but he's not a vampire oh my god please don't even mention vampires to me, but who cares, even though im not even american, harry is his usual charming self, he's alive and all, hopefully, idk man im terrible at tagging, im laughing, louis is sort of immortal, mostly usa, nor a zombie, oh and there's a girl thrown into the mix, okay proper tags or something, she dies like two lines after she's been introduced, sorry - Freeform, there are lots of useless history facts thrown randomly, there's an explanation here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry grows older by the second, but Louis doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Can Hold On To Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So after watching The Age of Adaline I sort of fell in love and this happened.  
> Don't worry, you don't have to watch the movie in order to read this. I'll explain everything right here, in this super short prologue. (Though you should watch it because it's amazing, but yeah.)
> 
> Enjoy!

On Monday, December 24th 1906, from the coast of Massachusetts, United States, Reginald A. Fessenden, a Canadian American inventor, made the first audio radio broadcast of entertainment and music to the general audience.

On Monday, December 24th, 1906 sixteen people drowned in Kingston, Jamaica, after a storm overturned a boat in the harbour.

On Monday, December 24th, 1906, in London, England, it was announced that a big earthquake of nearly three hours duration was recorded on the previous Saturday evening on the Isle of Wight, and on Bologna and Florence, Italy.

On Monday, December 24th, 1906, in a some house in a tiny city just outside New York City Johannah Poulston and Troy Austin welcomed their first born (and only child) into the world—a tiny blue-eyed baby boy they decided to name Louis.

As it happens, Louis met a pretty girl by the name of Edith on Bow Bridge on a warm day of June, 1926, after Louis’s dog nearly tackled her to the ground over a cookie she was eating. The connection was instant, and they fell into conversation as soon as Callie was back on her leash. Eight months later, they married at St. Peter’s Church.

On Thursday, August 14th, 1930, when the sun was just rising, Edith passed away during childbirth, and the baby didn’t survive the night.

Four months later, Louis found himself driving back to his parent’s home, away from New York, to spend the holidays. He spends his days outside, walking in the forest behind the tiny cottage they inherited sometime when Louis was younger, despite the cold weather in the northern United States.

On Tuesday, December 23rd, 1930, a storm built up while Louis was outside, nearing the lake that hides several acres into the forest. By the time the sun went down, the sky was filling with lightning and water drops began falling. When it finally started raining heavily and Louis started to make his way back home, he slipped.

On Tuesday, December 23rd, 1930, Louis Austin slipped in the forest, only feet from a lake, and fell right into the freezing water.

The immersion caused Louis’s body to go into an anoxic reflex, instantly stopping her breathing and slowing her heartbeat. Within two minutes, his body temperature had dropped drastically.

His heart stopped beating.

Not even a minute later, bolt of lightning struck the lake.

Its effects:

First, It defibrillated Louis’s heart.

Second, It jolted Louis out of the anoxic state.

Third, based on the Principle of Electron Compression and Deoxyribonucleic Acid, which would be discovered more than a century later, Louis Austin would therefore be immune to the ravages of time.

At the age of 23, Louis would never age another day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be longer, don't worry.  
> And yes, I literally use the same explanation as the movie does because this is based off it, after all.
> 
> I'm sure I had more to say, but I totally forgot. 
> 
> Hm. Well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @a_gskrth


End file.
